


The Highschool In the Shadows

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Highschool is plagued to be the best years of your life, but these students know this isn't the case. It's full of drama, rumors, back-stabbing, cheating, betrayal, and romance.(What We Do In The Shadows High School Au)





	1. 1

Jenna stood at her locker. She sighed. Tommorrow, the school was supposed to get a foreign exchange student from Romania and Jenna herself, was supposed to be the student's tour guide.

"I'm so not ready for this," she muttered under her breath.

Her friend walked up to her and spoke, "Hi."

"Hey Deacon!" Jenna said, happily talking to her friend as though all of her troubles had gone away.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for pizza and video games," Deacon said.

Jenna nodded, "Sure."

Deacon's eyes lit up, "Awesome! I'll see you at my place, then?"

"Yep," Jenna said as Deacon walked away.

 _Maybe hanging out with Deacon will help take my mind off of the new student,_ she thought to her self. Jenna then smiled.


	2. 2

At school, Jenna hurried home and prepared to meet Deacon.

It didn't take her long to get there.

She knocked on Deacon's door. His mother, Jackie, answered.

"Hello Jenna," Jackie said, smiling.

"I'm here to see Deacon," Jenna told her.

Jackie nodded and said, "Come in."

"Thanks," Jenna smiled.

She headed upstairs and to Deacon's room. "May I come in?" Jenna asked through the closed door to her friend.

"Yeah," Deacon called to her.

Jenna opened the door and stepped inside.

Beside Deacon, was a blond boy.

"Who's this?" Jenna asked her friend.

"Stu," Deacon answered, with a semi-smug look on his face.

"What do we have to do?" Jenna asked, wondering what all forms of entertainment there would be.

This time, Deacon didn't answer, it was Stu. "Deacon told me he has MKXL & MK11." Stu informed her.

Jenna's hazel-ish eyes lit up as she turned back to Deacon and took in the information. "You have Mortal Kombat games?" Jenna asked her friend.

Deacon nodded. "Yeah. I do."

"Deacon!" Jackie called to her son from downstairs.

"What?" Deacon asked, loudly.

"The pizza is here!" Jackie shouted.

"Okay! Stu, Jenna, and I will be down in a minute!" Deacon called back to his mother. He turned to his two friends and smiled, "Now who wants pizza?"


	3. 3

Jenna, Stu, Deacon, and Jackie finished up their pizza.

"So Deacon, how'd you meet Stu?" Jenna asked.

"It's hard to explain," Deacon said.

"I'm his boyfriend," Stu said.

"Stu! You weren't supposed to tell them yet!" Deacon looked frustrated.

"Thanks for having me over," Jenna said leaving.  
-  
The next day, Jenna was a nervous reck.

Shaking, Jenna made her way down to the office.

"Hello Jenna," the Secretary waved. "This is Nadja. I hope you make her feel welcome."

Jenna looked over to see a pretty girl in all black, with crimson nail polish, pale skin, brown eyes, black hair, and eyeliner.

Jenna led Nadja out of the office as the tour started. She took a deep breath.


End file.
